Pursuant to 35 U.S.C. §120, this continuation application claims priority from, and hereby incorporates by reference for all purposes, copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/128,778 entitled Composite Product, naming Basil Naji, John Sydney Cottier, and Robert Lyons as inventors, filed May 13, 2005, which pursuant to 35 U.S.C. §120 claims the benefit of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/090,406 (Issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,751, issued May 17, 2005) entitled Composite Product, naming Basil Naji, John Sydney Cottier, and Robert Lyons as inventors, filed Mar. 4, 2002, which claims priority from the following Australian provisional patent applications, the full contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes:
App. No.TitleDate FiledPR3474A Composite Product2 Mar. 2001PR3475Spattering Apparatus2 Mar. 2001PR3476Additive for a Dewaterable2 Mar. 2001SlurryPR3477A Method and Apparatus for2 Mar. 2001Forming a Laminated SheetMaterial by SpatteringPR3478Coatings for Building2 Mar. 2001Products